


Batteries Not Included

by heeroluva



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Abortion, Accidental Pregnancy, Body Horror, M/M, Other, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: K-2SO doesn't properly research their new toy, and Cassian pays the price.





	Batteries Not Included

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



Three days after trying a new toy—it was the best one yet, though the fake come had been hard to clean off—Cassian awakes to horrible abdominal pains. He tries to sit up, but there’s a weight on his stomach. No—his eyes snap open—his stomach _is_ the weight, so massively swollen that his skin is streaked with stretch marks. Worst of all is that he can feel something moving inside. 

“K2!” Cassian shouts as hysteria bubbles in his chest.

K-2SO’s head immediately appears in the doorway. 

Cassian hadn’t known droids could do shocked, but K-2SO clearly is. 

“Is it not human females who carry your young?”

“Yes, usually, but there are a number of species that can alter our bodies to carry their young. I need you to scan me. See what we’re dealing with before I split open like an overripe fruit.”

“Sir, I am not a medical droid.” 

“Yeah, and seeing as how there aren’t any around, I need you to scan me now.” 

Cassian groans when K-2SO’s massive hands cup his squirming stomach, always surprised that such a deadly creature could be so gentle. 

K-2SO pulls away abruptly and rummages through their toy trunk, pulling out the one that they’d enjoyed so much just a few days prior. 

“I need you to tell me what’s going on, K2.”

K-2SO drops to his knees. “It seems that I was not thorough in my research of this product. The ‘come’ is infused with nanites meant for droid/droid relationships. They are attempting to merge a machine with human DNA.”

“It’s not possible.” Cassian has seen the horrors of such outlawed experiments. The parent and offspring never survive. “Get it out.”

“Cassian—”

“Don’t make me beg. Now before it’s too late.”

K-2SO reaches out, and Cassian screams.


End file.
